Antes de
by Kimeikomei
Summary: La cita de navidad con Kohai por fin a llegado, Shun nervioso la espera en la puerta de la escuela sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre su jugadora número 1


**Antes de...  
**  
Shun esperaba nervioso a Kohai en la entrada de la escuela, su nerviosismo se notaba bastante ya que estaba temblando y apenas si podía tomar la consola bien, pero ¿Como no estar nervioso? Después de mucho tiempo hablando y de haberle confesado su amor a Kohai esta aceptó pasar navidad con él, aunque tuvieron un pequeño problema para saber el punto de reunión así que para hacerlo sencillo decidieron la escuela, bueno...es el lugar que los dos conocen perfectamente, Shun es su casa planeo todo, donde comerían, una lista de los juegos que se pueden jugar en parejas, el tiempo que durarán y donde sería su último destino y ahí volverle a confesar su amor, puede que sea alguien que juegue videojuegos por largo rato pero estos le enseñaron a tener un orden para que todo salga bien.

Soltó un suspiro para luego sonreír, recordó en ese momento el día que se le declaró a Kohai de una manera un poco...inusual, la engañó diciéndole que si lo podía ayudar en su juego otome, cuando ella se sentó a lado de él aprovecho para rodearla con su brazo y acercarla más a él para luego decirle lo que sentía finalmente, pensó que lo rechazaría y que fue una mala idea pero valió la pena ya que Kohai se sonrojo demasiado

Shun río, al recordar su rostro de esa forma le causa algo de risa pero también ternura, ¿a quien engaña? Todo de ella le causa ternura! Cuando hace su rostro molesto cuando juega en ves de hacer su tarea, o su rostro de preocupación cuando no duerme bien por estar jugando a altas horas de la noche.  
Pero, hay algo que lo hace sentir algo más que ternura, lo hace sentir vivo, protegido, en calma y muchos mas sentimiento con tan solo verla una vez y esa...Su sonrisa! Eso es lo que le gusta ver en ese delicado rostro, saber que esa sonrisa va para él lo llena de una enorme felicidad, ya sea porque pasó un nivel difícil, o por haber aprobado un examen o contarle algo gracioso, ella le dará la sonrisa que a él tanto le gusta.  
Aunque por dentro está seguro que más senpai han visto esa sonrisa.  
Sabe que muchos senpai le han confesado su amor lo cual hace que le hierva la sangre por los celos pero Kohai los ha rechazado a todos y eso lo hace sentir un gran alivio, claro ellos no se han rendido pero...algo es algo no?

Shun levantó la mirada y miro el cielo, pudo notar que pequeños copos de nieve van cayendo, guardó su consola portátil y suspiro, Kohai se estaba tardando un poco, estaba preocupado  
Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Estará bien? Y...¿y si solo fue una broma? ¿Lo rechazara al igual que a todos?...  
Bajo la mirada rápidamente y apretó el puño  
No, ella no le haría eso...cierto? Kohai es alguien amable no le haría algo así, no es capaz  
Kohai es...

:Shun-senpai!  
Shun levanta la mirada rápidamente y voltea para notar quién es la persona que le habla, era Kohai,  
Ella se acercó rápidamente Shun.  
Shun: Kohai! Por fin estás aquí! -una enorme sonrió se formó en sus labios, ella está aquí al fin-  
: L-lo siento, Senpai. Estaba arreglando algo y perdí la noción del tiempo -digo con voz cansada para luego soltar una risa nerviosa-  
Shun: Esta bien, no hay problema, ¿Que estabas arreglando?  
: Oh! Esto! -Kohai sacó de su bolso una caja pequeña adornada con papel verde y un pequeño moño- Es para ti, muchas gracias por ayudarme en el café -le acercó la pequeña caja a Shun quien nervioso la acepto con gusto-  
Shun: Muchas gracias! Y-yo no esperaba esto..-sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero sonrojo-  
: Realmente espero que te guste...P-por cierto..hay algo que quiero decirte  
Shun: Claro, de que se trata?  
: T-te lo diré después primero vayamos a jugar, recuerda que me debes la revancha -soltó una risa y comenzó a caminar- Vienes?  
Shun sonrió y caminó hacia ella  
Shun: Por supuesto, ya quiero verte perder -soltó una ligera risa-  
: Eso ya lo veremos!

Durante el camino Kohai tomó la mano de Shun, este nervioso no dijo nada y también tomo su mano, él sabe cómo es ella y para él, Kohai es su jugadora número 1.


End file.
